


consummation

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cervix Penetration, Deepthroating, F/F, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Tongues, Xenophilia, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 13 fill; xeno dick.Raven and Kori have been dating a while now but it's only now that they explore more intimate parts of Kori's anatomy.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	consummation

Raven is content to watch as Kori gets ready for bed. Her alien physiology doesn't need it, of course, but she enjoys the routine and human experience anyways. As Kori does it naked, it's hard not to let her eyes wander. There's not much to see, admittedly, seeing as Kori is honestly smooth as a Barbie. Kori's 'cast' doesn't 'bare children' so her breasts are entirely decorative and without nipples though she has little hearts tattooed where her areolas would be. Likewise, she has no visible genitals to speak of. 

It certainly does her quite a few favors when it comes to the outfits she likes wearing. 

Kori grins at her when she notices Raven watching and shimmies her hips teasingly. Raven flusters a bit. Even without any obvious sex organs, she's very attractive obviously and still Raven is taken by her beauty daily. Admittedly, Raven still isn't sure how interested Kori is in sex either. Before they started dating, she seemed to elude that she's done so before and even enjoyed it, but Raven knows that doesn't necessarily mean she's interested. Raven can admit to being curious how that would work with her though she'd hardly be bothered to find Kori was on the ace spectrum, either. 

Ultimately, she decides her best bet is to simply ask. Waiting for it to come up clearly hasn't worked. 

Raven shifts a bit as Kori finally floats towards their bed and happily comes to lay with her. From a distance, it's easy to mistake Kori for human adjacent but she's really not. She's huge to start with, twice Raven's size alone, and built in a manner that seems to elude to her having muscles that humans don't. Kori smiles at her again, pointy little canines making Raven's heart flutter. 

"Is something the matter?" Kori asks. Raven shakes her head. 

"No," she promises. "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking." 

"Oh?" Kori replies curiously. "About what, love?" 

"Are you- interested in sex?" Raven asks. Kori perks up noticably, her hair fluffing up even more as though it has a life of its own. 

"Tonight?" she asks and before Raven can clarify, she continues, "oh yes! That sounds lovely! I would very much like to consummate our bond on this night!" Raven can't help but laugh a little. She should know by now to be straight forward with Kori. 

"I'd like that, too, actually," Raven agrees. Kori beams at her and without further wait, leans in to kiss Raven eagerly. She is very, very big. It's not just that she's taller, but that she's legitimately in a whole different size class. While Kori has always been gentle with Raven, even a simple kiss like this can be a little overwhelming. Kori loves kissing, Raven has discovered, and Raven is usually more than happy to oblige her in private. 

For a moment, Raven just basks in the warm sensation of Kori's skin but soon she's reaching to find handholds on her strong arms. Kori purrs happily and takes that as a sign to continue. Her tongue prods Raven's lips gently and Raven is all too happy to part her lips for it. Like the rest of her, it's big and Raven is pretty sure longer than Kori leads to believe. It's a mouthful- and then some. 

Raven shudders as she feels Kori's hot tongue at the back of her mouth and then begins to push down her throat. It's always a surefire way to immediately get Raven wet. She digs her fingers in and Kori gladly cups her face, tilting her up just a touch to push her tongue further in until Raven feels the bulge in her throat. Raven rubs her thighs together to try to get some friction. They've kissed before, even like this, but Raven is usually more careful to hide her obvious arousal and Kori is, well, usually not as forward so it's easier. 

Tonight, however, Kori slips her hand between Raven's thighs and rubs her through her panties. Raven's hips twitch and she moans around the tongue stuffed down her throat. Drool runs down her chin and Raven flutters her eyes closed. Slowly, Kori pulls back again to let Raven breath. She sticks the tip of her tongue out playfully and grins. Raven huffs a laugh. 

"What should I do?" she asks, sliding her hand down to the wrist between her thighs. Kori traces her slick folds over her panties in long, slow strokes that make Raven's face hot. Her fingers are so warm, sometimes Raven's surprised she doesn't accidentally set more things on fire. 

"Do?" Kori repeats curiously. 

"I'm- not really sure where, or how, to touch you," Raven admits. "You don't have- the same parts as a human." 

"Oh!" Kori chirps. "I understand! My genitals may be overwhelming for you so please do not feel as though you must reciprocate, okay?" People always forget that Raven is, in fact, a goth gal and inherently is interested in some odd things. She finds it hard to believe Kori would have anything that would unsettle her enough to not want to at least attempt touching her in return. 

"I won't, I promise," Raven assures. Kori pulls her hand back and shifts around on the bed so she can part her thighs to show off her lap very openly. Something Raven can really only describe as a seam appears along her featureless crotch and _flowers_ open, sections of skin moving aside to reveal her genitals. Beneath her dark, glowing skin is a bright mess of fiery orange flesh and bright green fluid, all slick looking and, dare Raven say, aroused. 

There's obviously a 'center' piece, a long, fleshy and phallic like protrusion almost like a tentacle. It looks very soft and fat, squirming of its own volition and leaking a bright green substance that seems to be coating all of Kori's genitals. It tapers to a fat tip and there seems to be ridges along the underside, small and bumpy that go three quarts of the way up. Needless to say, it's proportionate to her size, longer than Raven's forearm and more than a handful. Around the base, there's small, vine-like things that move with just as much will of their own, more like feelers or whiskers perhaps. The way they move, Raven decides definitely feelers. 

The skin that's move aside to show her off now sits like petals offering up their stamen, viscous green slick stringing and dripping off them. Sure, it's a little intimidating but it's also surprisingly gorgeous- much like the rest of Kori. Raven's face flushed red and she can't help but stare as it moves in a near hypnotic way. She looks back up at Kori who's clearly quite amused by her reaction. Raven clears her throat. 

"Can I touch it?" she asks. It seems silly but such bright colors usually indicate posion. 

"Of course!" Kori chirps back pleasantly. "That is not normally part of my people's customs but I do not mind!" Raven pulls her hand away before she actually touches. 

"What _are_ your customs?" she questions. She has been curious and now is obviously the time. Kori beams and she gestures for Raven to climb into her lap.

"Come, love," she says. "I shall show you!" As intimidating as Kori's cock is, Raven really isn't worried. Kori has always been very good about being careful not to hurt her. She shimmies out of her own panties before coming to hover over Kori's lap. Even up on her knees, the tip of her lengthy cock brushes Raven's labia. The sensation makes her shiver. 

"It's big," she murmurs. Kori takes both of Raven's hands in her own, smiling as she leans in to kiss her warmly. 

"It is okay! Size differences are very common among my people," she explains. "My cock possesses small amounts of aphrodisiac and anesthesia to ensure a satisfactory coupling!" Raven looks down at it again, Kori's cock wiggling animatedly and seemingly very eager to get closer to her pussy. It seems she wasn't entirely wrong about the bright colors being a warning. Kori kisses her again and gently nudges her down into her lap. 

Raven shudders as she feels Kori's cock rub against her slick lips. It doesn't enter her, not yet, but rather slides between her folds and rubs the thick girth against her entrance. Sure enough, it's actually quite soft- 'squishy', really. Kori ushers her down until she's completely sat in her lap, the girth of her cock pressed against her and the tip waving in front. Feeling it squirm against her pussy like it is, the bumps along the underside rubbing her the entire time, makes Raven hold back a moan. She can feel the pressure and friction it puts on her clit and the hot, numbing sensation Kori mentioned just makes her all that much more sensitive. 

The thin feelers tickle initially but they don't wiggle in the same way. Instead, Raven feels one wrap around her clit and the others explore her velvety lips, now slick not only with her own pre but Kori's as well. Hers is a lot thicker and sticks between Raven's thighs in a mess that leaves her aching for more. She glances down, biting her lip as she tries not to rut too hard against Kori's cock or the feeler pinching her erect clit. Kori's cock waves even more, twitching and leaking copious precum in excitement until Raven sees it begin to 'split'. 

Her eyes widen a touch as the tip of Kori's cock blooms open, not all that unlike her crotch had until it resembles something like a sea anemone. Raven blinks. The idea of that being inside her is- very arousing. Kori still has their hands threaded together, seemingly not interested in doing anything while her cock does the heavy lifting. 

"Do not worry!" she chirps. "I do not believe our species can reproduce together! My inseminator should not be cause for concern!" Raven isn't exactly sure which part that is or if it's the whole thing but she's not concerned anyways. She's also pretty certain whatever this is can't knock her up and more so, seeing how it moves and feeling how it rubs against her already makes her want to feel it inside. 

"I'm not concerned," Raven promises. In fact, she's getting wetter by the second. Kori purrs loudly in joy as she kisses Raven again. Raven shivers as her cock squirms against her more, leaving her aching to feel it inside and coated in her green slick. Again, Kori presses her tongue into Raven's mouth and Raven sucks it briefly before it finds its way back down her throat. She moans around it softly, her hips twitching as she rubs against Kori's cock. The feelers slips between her lips and pull her cunt open, making the softness of Kori's cock press against her entrance in an interesting way and reminding her how fat it is. 

The tip doubles over on itself and Raven feels Kori lift her just a little. The feeler around her clit tightens briefly before the tip of Kori's cock rubs against it on its way down. Raven's hips jump at the pleasure and she muffles a sound as the tip slips inside her twitching pussy. Kori's tongue gags most of the noises she makes, fortunately saving her from having to hold them back herself. 

She can plainly feel that strange tip inside her, coiling up as it sinks deeper and feeling out the inside of her pussy thoroughly. The sensation is hard to describe but it feels good. Raven jerks when it suddenly presses against her g spot, rubbing firmly and making her numb in pleasure. She's usually not so sensitive but clearly whatever slick is on Kori's cock is helping her along. The deeper it gets, the more Raven feels those bumps on the underside rub against her and the thickness begin to stretch her aching cunt. 

Kori pulls her tongue out to let Raven breath and Raven rasps quietly. She shudders and her toes curl as she ruts her hips helplessly. It feels _so_ good, she just can't help herself. Kori murps an amused sound, still keeping their fingers linked as she kisses around Raven's mouth and down to her neck. Raven glances down a bit to see a lot of Kori's cock left to take. It's down to the thick part, soft enough that it seems to be squeezing itself inside her a little at a time and bulging where it's being squeezed by her in return. She can feel how much it stretches her, filling her past what she's ever taken before but it isn't even uncomfortable in the slightest. 

"Kori," Raven murmurs. 

"Yes, Raven?" Kori replies pleasantly. Raven feels the tip prod the back of her pussy suddenly, rubbing against the entrance of her womb and making her break down in shudders. The strange tip almost seems to kiss her cervix and Raven flutters her eyes closed. She holds back a groan, trying to collect herself before speaking again. 

"It's deep," she says though even she isn't fully sure what she wants from saying as much. Her thoughts are muddled in pleasure. Kori grins and lavishes her with more kisses. 

"I am," she agrees. "Your cool, um, _pussy_ , yes? It is pulling me in. It is very, _very_ welcoming. I will gladly deposit as much fertile sap as you would like!" Raven moans quietly at the thought. The tip of Kori's cock pushes and prods at her cervix more and Raven can feel more of her thick, soft cock working its way inside her. She's already stretched further than she ever has been before and still, it feels so good she can't stop herself from drooling in pleasure. 

Kori finally releases her hands in order to wrap her arms around Raven. In return, Raven desperately clutches Kori's shoulders for some much needed stabilization. She's so hot and Raven is already so warm, it's a little uncomfortable but not nearly enough so to deter her in any fashion. Kori plunges her tongue back into Raven's mouth, making her whimper and gag faintly when it slips back down her throat even deeper this time. Swallowing around it just makes her feel the bulge in her throat more and her cunt throbs in arousal.

The tip twists and rubs against her cervix harder now, smearing her thick slick all over Raven's twitching insides. The strange fingers around the tip of Kori's cock almost seem to be 'holding' her cervix, a sensation that makes Raven's hips twitch and jerk with need. So much of Kori's cock is in her now, she feels stuffed, the softness of it filling her out perfectly. Kori rolls her hips up and the sudden pressure makes an unexpected orgasm ripple through Raven. Her toes curl and she drools around Kori's long tongue. 

She quickly learns Kori has more to give, however. With so much of her girth stuffed inside, the tip of her cock has no where else to go but her womb. It twists and presses and finally pushes through her cervix and into her tight womb. Raven would expect it to hurt but it doesn't. Instead, the sensation is so overwhelming, she comes again immediately. Kori pulls her tongue out and Raven whimpers as she pants. She looks down between them and sure enough, she can see the little bump in her lean stomach where Kori's cock is wiggling around in her womb. 

"Your reproduction pouch is so snug," Kori purrs, seemingly just as pleasured by this as Raven. Her cock shoves deeper suddenly, stuffing more of itself into her womb and sinking further into her cunt. "It is trying very hard to milk my inseminator. Shall I oblige?" 

Raven can hardly think straight she's so dazed in pleasure. She can feel Kori's cock actively moving deep inside her, coating her womb in slick and coiling further inside. Never had she imagined being able to take something this deep. Raven bites her lip as she glances down between them, Kori's feelers still wrapped around her clit and stroking her dripping lips. She rolls her hips down and Kori purrs out a breathy noise of pleasure. 

"Oh my," she murmurs. Raven shudders as she grinds down, feeling more and more of Kori's cock slip inside her until the girthy bulk of the base finally pops inside and she's fully sheathed. They both groan loudly. Raven's stomach bulges and writhes with the alien cock and the sheer pressure against all of her most sensitive spots causes her to orgasm yet again- already far more than she's ever had before either. 

"Oh, Raven my love," Kori moans as she wraps her arms around Raven to pull her close again. "You feel so fantastic. Please may I?" Raven nods. 

"Do it," she encourages. "I'm ready." Kori purrs at a deafening volume and she tangles her fingers in Raven's hair to smother her with another tongue filled kiss. Raven arches her back weakly as she feels Kori's cock shift inside her, those bumps along the bottom feel like they're digging in all of a sudden, locking them together. The first glob of cum feels so thick and hot, Raven's breath hitches. It feels more like jelly than anything else. She can feel how warm it is even through her stomach. 

There's plenty more, of course. Each pump makes Kori's cock throb inside her, filling her womb with the sticky cum until she's bulging with it and her stomach feels bloated and full. Raven whines and whimpers at the feeling, writhing in mind numbing pleasure. Kori runs her tongue along the roof of Raven's mouth as she draws back, sighing happily before nuzzling her face into Raven's hair. Raven clings to her, trembling and overwhelmed with sensation. 

"That was most wonderful, love," Kori says, kissing her temple and caressing her head. Raven can feel some of the super heated cum leak out but most of it stays inside- and Kori is definitely still pumping more of it into her. It's slowed but there's already so much, she can't believe she's held it all. Gently, Kori lays down and urges Raven to lay on top of her, her cock still locked firmly inside. Raven doesn't think it's coming out very easily right now. 

"Is- is it like this every time?" Raven asks, settling in on top of Kori as comfortably as she can with such a big cock still stuffed in her. Kori strokes her hair and her back lovingly. 

"Usually Tamaranian's of smaller class sizes do not attempt to take royal inseminators in full," she comments. Raven groans weakly as she reaches down to feel Kori's cock still wiggling inside her. There is a lot of it but she couldn't help herself. There's something strangely intimate about having Kori fully sheathed inside her. "And you are so tight, I do not believe you have been bred before, no?" 

"I- not like this, no," Raven confirms. This is so extremely different from any kind of sex she's had before. Kori murps a soft, amused sound and kisses Raven's head some more. 

"Then no, it is unlikely to be like this every time. You should gain some tolerance to my natural aphrodisiac as well as become more adjusted to my size- if, that is, you are interested in coupling more, of course!" Kori chirps. This is definitely something Raven wants to try again. She should have known that with as gorgeous as Kori is, her cock is heavenly too. 

"I am, I think," Raven assures. "Though maybe we should incorporate some human rituals as well." 

"Oh, a joyous idea!" Kori agrees. "Next time, I shall let you lead!" Raven huffs a laugh. 

"I can do that," she says, tilting her head up to pepper Kori with some kisses of her own. Kori purrs and fauns happily under them. "How, uh, how long is your- _inseminator_? Going to stay inside me?" 

"Hm," Kori replies thoughtfully. Raven shudders as she feels Kori's cock pull at her, the ridges digging in like they'll pull everything out if she's not careful. It thrusts back in and Raven gasps quietly.

"Apologizes, Raven love. It may be a little while. I do not normally hook but you feel so good, I could not control myself." She flusters in embarrassment and Raven just grins. 

"It's okay," she promises. "You feel good, too. Can we take a nap like this?" 

"Oh of course! It is typical to sleep tied while trying to reproduce!" Kori assures. Raven nods, shifting around a little until she can finally relax more fully. She's exhausted and satisfied in a way she's never been before after sex. Kori's cock is, quite literally, out of this world. 

Kori snuggles into her warmly and Raven is fast asleep within a few minutes, stuffed with Kori's cock and cum. 


End file.
